Teen Wolf:City Of Monsters
by The New Dark One
Summary: In the city of Misthaven, the monsters that go bump in the night rrun the criminal underworld,can young Nick Lucas and his companion Carly Finnegan survive gang wars, a deadpool and a serial killer?
1. Chapter 1

**Misthaven California**

Calry Finnegan sat with her head phones blaring at the bus stop, it had seemed just yesterday she lived happily with her mother in New Jersey, but after that tragic car crash, her whole life changed, her father was never in the picture, so for the last three months she was tossed around relative after relative until her distant uncle her father's youngest brother Francis agreed to take her in.

"Hey there girly" the drunken man leaned against the bus stop, he kept licking his lips sending chills down Carly's spine

"Y'know 'hic' I'm a real important man round these parts" he staggered even closure

"Look sir, I'm only 16 so", suddenly his hand touched her leg

"I like em young" the booze on his breath made her gag

"No me no sir" she said trying to pull away his grip tightened

"well I don't take no for a…arrgh!" he got pulled upward by a man no older then 17, he had shaggy brown hair, a black leather jacket with a green t-shirt that said 'Ireland 01'

"Eddie…..Eddie…..creeping up on under aged girls tsk tsk what would your wife think?" the kid had a smug smile, and gave Carly a wink before kicking the drunk in the behind making his walk off

"Hey thanks" Carly said, the kid turned and made his way toward his green Dodge Challenger, and drove off

**The Lucas Resisdence**

Soren sat reading his book, slowly sipping the scotch he had kept in his cellar for years, he heard the small click "y'know there is still a curfew", he said without moving his eyes from the book

"Yeah I know, Drunk Eddie was groping some girl, figured he couldn't afford another strike"

"Good call, now off to bed it's a school night you know"

"aww look at you playing Responsible Adult figure"

"Shut up" Soren said sipping his scotch, as his nephew went off to bed

**Misthaven High **

Carly stood in front of the class, she couldn't believe this school still did this, the teacher smiled "Class I would like to introduce our new student Carly Finnegan from New Jersey I wa…..Mister Lucas you late"

The kid from the other day came in his shaggy hair covering his eyes, wearing his leather jacket with a 'Magneto Was Right' T-shirt, he had large headphones over his ears "oh sorry teach what were you saying?"

"Your late"

"oh sorry Daisy wouldn't start this morning"

"Well…..well" the teacher had a evil grin on his face "how bout you escort Miss Finnegan here around to her classes to make it up to me?"

The kid brushed his hair out of his eyes "I'm just gonna assume this is one of those request where my opinion doesn't matter"

"you always were a smart boy"

Both Carly and the boy took there seats, right next to each other, as the teacher began the lesson, the boy leaned his seat back "Names Nick by the way…..Nick Lucas"

**The Wolfram Hotel**

The 12 men all sat around the table, each one wore expensive suits, the large doro clicked open and the young man holding the tablet came in and sat on the right of the only empty chair left, then a large bald man stood at the left of the empty chair, then finally a tall man with black hair with graying on side, he had a pencil mustache, and a scar under his right eye, he took a seat an cleared his throat

"Okay gentlemen down to business" he motioned and the boy on his right tapped away on his tablet

Suddenly the monitor opened, and the boy spoke "It appears that business is going well, very well, except on Kristoff side"

All eyes fell on a man in a grey suit, with a toupee "whoa whoa Boss, I know business is a little slow, but I…."

"it's not so much it's slow dad, it's just Kristoff here likes to sample" the boy smirked and tapped his nose, the man in the center's expression didn't change, the man Kristoff took a few steps back

"Come on Walter, you can't actually believe that kid!" Kristoff said pointing at the boy, his eyes glowing stale blue

Walter stood up, and approached "well my son Declan is many things, but a liar is not one of them" he placed his hands on Kristoff's faces, he then kissed him on the cheek, and sat back at his seat

"No…..No….NO!" suddenly the man on Walter's left, cracked his knuckles and shifted,

"RAWR!" he leaped toward Kristoff and got him in a head lock, "any last words?"

"All of you rot in HE…..!"

_**SNAP**_

Kristoff's body fell to the ground, Walter smirked "Declan be a good boy and fetch me my tea"

**The School's Parking Lot**

Nick nearly ran from the school, he hated it but he made a deal with Soren, and that deal was he'd attend, "Hey wait!" Nick made his way to Daisy and turned and saw Carly approaching

"I was wondering maybe I could hitch a ride?" she said staring him right in the eyes, Nick pulled his keys out and clicked the doors open

"Hop in" He said and Carly followed

**Walter Fenris's Office**

The door opened and Declan led his father to his desk, Walter took a few deep breath "t….tea….get me my tea!" he slammed his fist down, and cringed in pain as he realized his hand was now broken, Declan quickly poured the tea and brought it to his father

"mhmm" Walter's eyes slowly closed and he fell onto his desk, Declan smirked and turned his tablet back on

Declan: The Poison Is working He doesn't suspect a thing

The Partner: Good we will be arriving before the end of the week

Declan: He'll Be Prepared By then

Declan reached into his pocket, and pulled the syringe with the blue and purple liquid, he approached his father and stabbed the syringe in his neck, then wiped away the black blood that bled from his father's nose

**The Finnegan Residence**

The car pulled in front of the house, "This the place?"

"Yeah thanks"

"No porb see ya at school"

"Thanks for yesterday"

"No problem, y'know Eddie's not really that bad y'know when he's not completely loaded", Carly smiled and went toward her house, "Think that went pretty well" he looked in his mirror, and allowed his eyes to glow golden yellow "Damn she's hot" he started his car and drove off

**The Lucas Residence**

Nick parked his car in the garage and made his way toward the large old house, he stopped when he made his way to the mail box "I can hear you y'know" he turned and saw the two guys approaching, they looked very suspicious, they were dressed in gang clothing, and overdid the whole disguise

"Did the Old Man send you?" they didn't say anything, just shifted revealing there stale blue eyes, "Declan?", they bared there fangs

Nick rolled his eyes and removed his leather jacket, "Fine, I see you really wanna do this" he punched the ground shifting to his wolf form "RAWR!" he tackled into one of them, and leapt off punching out the other

"Damn that was a little to ea…..ahhhh" he felt the syringe stab into his leg and he collapse, Declan behind him

"Sorry brother, father calls"

He snapped his fingers and the two men stood back up and dragged Nick into the black SUV

**The Wolfram Hotel-Walter's Office**

Nick awoke and was chained to the chair, "oh jesus h….what do you want Walter?", his father looked to his son

"would it kill you to kill me father?"

"I would die a little inside yeah, why did you bring me here?" Nick said still struggling to break the chains, Walter staggered to get up, and slowly approached his bond son

"If I unlock you, do you pormise not to run?"

"sure" Nick said after stuggiling to break free, Walter's hand shook as he unlocked the chains, Nick noticed the tremers

"what the hell is wrong with you?' Nick said barely able to mask the worry in his voice

"I'm dying son" he said, Nick noticed his father's eyes were bloodshot, and there were flakes on bluish purple

"Wolfsbane?"

"Yes, the doctors can't identify the source, or breed."

"but you know it has to be someone in your inner circle"

"Yes, that's why I want you to come back to the family, take your place as my second in command"

Nick let out a annoyed sigh "Look Dad, I'm sorry your dying, but I already told you, I don't wanna live life as a criminal, being head of the underground might work for you, but it….it just ain't me"

Walter coughed and black blood covered his lips "I…I know, I was just hoping to have someone in the circle I could trust not to backstab me" he said he fell to the ground, and Nick quickly picked him up.

"What about Declan?" Nick asked, Walter lowered his head and wiped the blood from his lips

"You know why it can't be Declan" Walter answer cryptically

Nick paced around the office for a moment "Fine, but I have conditions, you leave Soren out of it, when I find the traitor then I'm done, we got a deal" he offered his hand, Walter's hand shook but he then shook his sons hand

"Yes….starting tomorrow, and wear a suit, you look ridiculous"

**Here it is the first chapter of City of Monster, I admit the first chapter may be little slow, but tomorrow's chapter will have some more action**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lucas Resisdence**

"This is a bad idea" Soren said entering the room finding his nephew dressing in a suit,the look in Nick's eyes reminded Soren of the old Nick, the obedient son, the one of hated himself

"Old man and i had a deal nothing more" he then shoved his hand in the small jar and began slicking his hair back,"probably be home late, don't wait up", Nick approached the door but stopped as he heard the shake, he turned and saw Soren dangiling a small pendent in front of him,

"Take it with you it'll keep you safe" he tossed it to his nephew and the two went there seperted ways

**The Wolfram Hotel**

the green dodge pullled into the parking lot, and what had impressed Nick was the gold plated plake at his parking spot

'Niklaus Fenris'

"Nice", he clicked off the car and exited, as he made his way inside he found Declan waiting for him "Hey brother how's it ha..."

"be quiet, now i don't know why the hell father wanted you back here so badly, and to be honest i really don't care,but you do not get to just waltz back in here and take the birth right you had surrendered"

Nick chuckled to himself "Relax Declan, i don't want to be a alpha, and i have my own pack at home, i'm, only here to protect our dad from whoever's trying to kill him...now if you'll excuse me"

**Walter Fenris's Office**

"hmm i don't know Dad most of these guys would give there life for ya, i can't see a scnario where one of them would try to kill y...hmm" Nick looked at a stack of papers at his father's desk "anybody retire to australia?"

"no 'cough' why?" Walter wiped the black blood from his lips.

"Well according to this somebody's been using a company credit card to pay for medical treatments in australia and purchased a rather large and expensive car to be shipped"

"how did that transaction slip through your brother's watch?" Walter asked slowly drifting off leaving Nick to investgate on his own

"How indeed?"

**Misthaven-Downtown**

Nick looked around for the shop it had moved around quiet allot over the years, inally he saw the smoke that had led his way, as he enterd he smelled the sweetest smelling meet

he slammed his hand on the bell "Yo Johnny get out here!"

"i'm comming!" from the back room came a large balding fat man with cracked teeth "aww ain't you a sight for sore eyes, what do ya want kid?"

"old man's circling the drain, you know what i need"

Johnny smirked his eyes glowing white "Coming right up 'Mister Fenris'" Nick pulled out his phone another alert had come up every employee of his father had sent a company of there finacials, emails, and phone calls all except...

"oh hey!" Nick turned and saw Carly enter "i didn't see you at school today you sick?"

"Uh no, dad is just picking up a...uh...liver to make him his faviorte"

"aww that;s so sweet, you a good son"

"Thanks, hey i was wonderin maybe you'd like to go out some time...y'know maybe i could show you around town"

Carly smiled and grabbed his hand, and began scribbiling her number "Well when your not busy takig care of your dad maybe" she walked off as JOhnny came bakc from the back room

"okay got you the werewolf liver you wanted...but gotta say ain't cheap"

Nick rolled his eyes and handed the fat man the large stack of bills

**Declan's Hideout**

"shit shit shit" he was freaking out his father had brought his brother back to find who was posionging him!?

he turned hsi tablet on and started the chat

**Declan: **We have a problem

**The Partner:**What kind of problem?

**Declan:**Walter has brought Niklaus back to find who's killing him

**The Partner:**It's Not A Problem, Niklaus will be dealt with,we will be arriving tonight, dock 0-83

the chat ended and Declan began hperventilating

**Walter's Office**

"do...you remember when you were 5 and your mother and i took you to the carnival"

"yeah that scary clown kept following us" Nick said cutting the liver just right while preparing the rest of the sandwhich

"then...you pounched heh...you mother and i..." he began coughing his lungs out, as Nick ented back with Walter's lunch

"Here you gotta eat, keep your strength up"

Walter began eating the sandwhich, with all th espices and his diminished senses he couldn't taste the meat until the final piece went down, "w...what was that?"

Nick cleared his throat "Werewolf liver, your own liver is shot old man, so i fed you it so it would purge the toxin out of you,Johnny said it should work within a few minutes, "but your strength will take a while to come back"

"Y...you made me eat a werewolf organ...our own people!" Walter tried pounching, but fell into his son

"It was already dead, i did it to help you, despite everything, your still my dad" he carried his father to the couch and laid him down

**The Board Room**

"hmm?" Nick went through all the records the employees had sent, everybody looked clean...well as clean as any maifa goons could be, all except Declan,his company credit card kpt making and canceling orders, Nikc picked up the landline "Maggie, call the circle in, we're meeting at 7

**Dock 0-83**

Declan waited as the freighter pulled in, the ladder dropped to the dock and the first to come down was a tall man with his black hair slicked back, he had pale skin and bags under his eyes, "ahh Marcel great to have you back" Declan said offering his hand to the man

"Oui Declan my child, we are ready to perceed"

from the ladder a women descended, she wore a trench coat,and had beuatiful raven hair that blew in the wind, and her eyes glowed stale blue, Declan smiled as she reached the ground, he hugged her "Mother it's been so long i..."

"shh we'll have enough time for all of that later son, we have business to attend to"

**The Board Room-7:30 PM**

"Where's your brother?" Walter asked barely able to sit upright

"i didn't send Declan a invite dad you see i found out earlier this morning that Declan has been using the company credit cards to buy thing from a botany websiote..."

"it's his hobby" Walter justifed gaining a bit of his strength back

Nick smirked "his purchases for this hobby were wolfbane plants, the same breed as what's been killing you which i confimred with you doctor's earlier today"

"But why would Delcan do this?" Tony one of Walter's oldest allies asked

"might have something to do with his Partner, who he's been speaking to everyday,and who is coming into town...well about right now"

"what do we do boss? Tony asked Walter

before he could answer all the wolves besides Walter were slammed into the wall and circles of moutian ash appeared around them

Marcel entered, and Wlaterf was shocked "But y...your"

"Dead?...oh no i don't this so my friend" he placed his hand on Walter's chest and Wlater's heart felt like it was aquuezed

"arrgh!"

"and oyu underestimated us Druids" Marcle backaway as Declan entered

"Your a traitor you little shit!" Walter knew what was coming "your gonna kill me arent't you?...you want to become a alpha this badly?"

NIck tried breaking free from the hold bakc it was no use

"No dad i'm not gonna kill you, she is" Delcan stepped over to Marcel as his mother entered

"Taryn?" Walter was shocked

"Mom?" Nick stopped struggiling to get out as he saw her

she smiled at her son then approached her husband, "You betrayed me my husband, you bunred me, shot the man i loved, and brainwashed my Niklaus, you are a poor excuse for a Alpha, i will be supeior"

"Your crazy, you and that mongrel s..."

SNAP

Walter's body dropped to the ground, and the circles of moutian ash blew away as the 12 remaining wolves stared at Taryn, she opened her eys revealiong them to be searing red

"I'm your alpha now"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Deep Woods-Midnight-4 Hours After Walter's Death**

Soren began drenching the corpses in kerosene, as Nick finished digging the hole, as he finished the two dropped the dead bodies in

As they finished Soren lit his lighter and threw it in the hole, the bodies burned till there was nothing but ash, Nick looked at the family medallion and looked to his uncle "What do we do about her offer?"

Soren looked to his nephew "You leave that to me, now you go on, you have a date soon" he said forcing a smile to reassure his young beta

**4 Hours Prior-Walter's Office**

The werewolves looked in shock as there leaders body laid dead on the table, Taryn looked over at all of them "Those of you who do not submit will die" she said calmly but allowed her voice to echo through the room,

The wolves all bowed to her, Nick and Tony still stood, Tony placed his hand on Nick's back, "Your father would never forgive me if I didn't protect you", He shifted to his wolf form ripping off his jacket and shirt and charging at Taryn, she stopped him dead in his tracks, and lifted him into the air allowing her eyes to glow searing red

"ahh Anthony you'll make a fine example" she slammed him onto the ground with such force a loud SNAP echoed through the room, her eyes glowed a brighter red as Tony's strength was added to her own

She looked to her son and with a blink had him pinned to a wall, "You Don't have to worry my son, your father is gone and we can be a family again, just submit"

Nick was still in shock that his mother was back, "N….No, I already have a pack…with Uncle Soren", the mere mention of her brother's name sent a surge of anger through Taryn

"well I understand it will be difficult leaving him, how bout I give you 24 hours to decide, but know son things are going to drastically change here, if you are not with my pack, you are against it"

**School Parking Lot-2PM**

Nick leaned against his car, he waited for Carly, Soren was right he needed something to distract him from all this supernatural craziness

"So where are we going" she said sneaking up behind him, she had a warm smile that Nick wasn't use to

"anywhere you wanna go, skies the limit" he said hopping into the car

"let's go to the boardwalk"

**The Boardwalk-3PM**

"okay just so you know, you don't win me this bear and you have a **0%** chance of getting a second date" Carly giggled eating the cotton candy, watching Nick struggle with the hammer

He had to hid his strength….at least for a dramatic build up, "well in that case", his eyes glowed golden yellow as he slammed the hammer done of the machine

The ball shot up to the bell and rang, "the lady would like your biggest bear please" he said with a smirk to the operator

He handed her off the large bear "So what next"

**The Haunted House-5**

Nick smirked to himself was Carly hugged him close as the creepy ghouls jumped out at her, one of them kept coming back, Nick rolled his eyes then made them glow, he lightly snarled at him, sending the guy running

**Photo Booth-7**

"You ready?" she asked smiling at him, she was sitting on his lap and holding onto him

1.…2.…3

"Okay goofy!" they both made a goofy smile

1.….2.…3

Then they made a anger look

1.….2.…3

Carly then kissed Nick as the multiple flashes went off

As the two teens got out Nick for the first time in his life was at a lost for words

"Well t….that was….we….WOW" he said

**Downtown-10**

Carly held onto Nick as they walked, she had to admit she hadn't had a date go this well in well ever, he was the first actual boyfriend she ever had…well if it got that far, she had hoped she didn't scare him off with that kiss, he had seemed so flustered

"So I had fun" she said breaking the silence

"Y…Yeah so did your really cool" he said trying to play it cool

"Brother" the two turned as Declan and two of his goons approached, Nick immediately got in front of Carly, "Declan get away, I still have 2 hours, now leave us alone"

Declan cracked his knuckles and removed his tie, as his eyes glowed golden yellow "Mother said to give you proper incentive

As the two other wolves approached, Nick backed himself and Carly away from them, he turned to Carly "Look I need you to look away, I'll tell you when it's okay to look, and when I say run, you run" his voice was shaky, but Carly nodded in agreement she was shocked at what was happening

Nick shifted to his wolf form, "we don't have to do this Declan", he said approaching the three wolves

The two charged at him, Nick closed lined them and tackled into Declan, "let her go and we'll settle this ourselves"

"No, mother said to make a example…she'll do nicely!' he broke out of his brothers hold and charged at Carly, Nick let out a howl and slammed his brother into the brick wall, blood smeared on in, Nick quickly grabbed Carly, and ran as fast as he could

**The Woods-10:45**

Nick was quickly trying to catch his breath as he was sitting against a stump, "you okay Carly" he asked blood still smeared on his hand

"W…what are you?" she asked shaken

"What do you mean?"

She reached into her purse and held out a mirror, he looked and saw he was still in his wolf form, CRAP!

"oh god you weren't suppose to see that" he shifted back to his human form, "werewolf" he said, "Look I need to make a call….we're in trouble"

**Soren's Pickup Truck-11PM**

"So wanna tell me that again Nick?" Soren said gripping his steering wheel,

"I…uh kinda showed her my wolf form" he said both men turned to Carly in the backseat shaken," I was fighting Declan and his goons, and I guess my adrenaline was pumping, I was still wolfed out when I ran with her"

"Well….this sucks" Soren said he noticed the clock ticking down, "Look uh…Carly right?, you are in as much danger as we are right now, so we'll hide at our place until sunrise then…we'll have to play this all by ear"

**The Lucas Residence-Nick's Room-11:55**

Soren sprinkled the black ashes in front of Nick's door, "Okay you guys should be safe, had a friend send me this mountain ash, good guy Veterinarian, lives in a weird ass town", Soren then pulled the door closed, he then reached from the door knob and smirked as his hand was repelled

Soren heard the door clicked, and turned to see his sister standing there waiting for him, "What do you want Taryn?' he said revealing his fangs and claws

"My son Soren, give him to me"

"No" Soren said getting his sister's face "No I'm not gonna let you destroy him like you did to D…"

Taryn slapped her brother in the face , knocking him to the ground, Soren went to get up, but Taryn stomped on his hand, cracking the bones

"ARRGH!…" Taryn then grabbed her brother by the throat, then slammed her hand right through his chest

"You know with Walter I showed him mercy by giving him a quick painless death….but you, I'll let it be slow and painful"

**Nick's Room**

"No!" Nick started punching at the mountain ash barrier, "NO!"

Carly approached him," I…I want to help", Nick turned to look at her, "Break the barrier"

**The Hallways**

Soren laid on the ground, the gaping hole in his chest was hemorrhaging, he heard the door of Nick's room shatter, as the footsteps approached

"Soren!", Nick kneeled over his uncle and placed his hand on his uncle's wrist, and began absorbing his pain "Don't worry your going to be okay….I'll make it b….better" he said the pain was overwhelming

"N…No" Soren said, stopping his nephew from absorbing his pain, he then grabbed Nick's forearm, Nick began absorbing his pain again, but then his veins weren't filling with the black, suddenly his veins began glowing

"N…No I don't want it Uncle Soren….I don't want to be a alpha", the energy now coursing through his vein felt like a atom bomb going off

"I…I know….but you'll need it, I'm proud of you ki…." as he died Nick held him close, he sobbed, Carly approached and Nick's eyes opened, this time they were searing red and planning his revenge


	4. Chapter 4

**The School Parking Lot-2 Weeks Later**

Carly left the school and felt numb, after she witness the death of Nick's uncle and the revelation that werewolves was real and she had just been on a date with one, she hadn't seen Nick since that night, word was he had a break down, but Carly knew better, she knew he was planning, planning away to avenge his uncle

And then she saw him, sitting on top of his car, waiting, for her no doubt, she ran toward him "oh my god your back", she hugged him tightly but felt him push back

"I came to say goodbye, I'm gonna take my father's entire operation down tonight"

"I could help you" she said her knees still shaking, she had thought about it since she first saw Soren lay dead.

"How?"

"Y…you could make me a werewolf, like you:", Nick looked right into her eyes, and his glowed red

"No", "look I only came back to say goodbye….in case I don't come back"

He got back into his car, and drove off, preparing for the destruction of everything

Carly felt a pang of sadness as he drove off, she wanted him to come back "Turn around….please turn around" a small tear rolled down her face

**Nick's Car**

Nick looked at the rearview mirror, he saw Carly standing there, every fiber of his beaing wanted to turn back….but he couldn't….not yet, the only way to protect her….was to kill them

**The Wolfram Hotel-Exterior**

The guards ran over to the green car waiting, they grabbed the driver side door and pried it off, but in the split second they heard the clicking then the car blew

**The Wolfram Hotel-Interior**

As the crowds of employees and guest ran outside, Nick slipped through the lobby disguised in a black hoodie and jeans

He had to admit, he didn't actually want to destroy this hotel, he remembered the good ole days when his father had first built it, he and the old man would have races down the lobby, his mother…..

"Brother" Declan said as he entered the lobby removing his jacket and rolling up his shirt sleeves, "Let's end this quickly Mother has given me permission to end you"

"wow I still can't believe your loyal to her" he said flinging his brother away from him, as Declan fell he staggered to get up

"of course I'm a good son!" he said jamming his claws into Nick's stomach, Nick kneed his brother in the stomach and slammed him to the ground

"you pathetic, dad wasted the bite on you!" he said kicking Declan again

"what are you talking about, I was born a wolf!" he tried slashing at Nick, but Nick punched him cracking his skull

"You're an idiot, dad didn't give you the bite till you were 2, your adopted, a pet father got for mother to filled the void after her real son died"

"y…your lying!" Declan yelled

"No I'm not my brother Damon Fenris, died by a hunters hand, mother was inconsolable, so father adopted another son, funny you two are so close but back then she didn't even want to hold you" Nick sneered at the long hidden truth

"NO!" Declan charged at him, Nick dodged with his now heightened agility, and slashed his claws against Declan's face, the scream echoed, as Declan dropped his face was gushing blood, and Nick knew he had won the battle…..but he didn't want to win like that

He wiped the blood from his fingers and went through the elevator, he was hoping to end this quickly

**The Former Office of Walter Fenris**

Marcel rubbed Taryn's shoulders as she sat at her desk, Declan had managed to send her a message Nick was coming, she had prepared for this, her and Marcel had a plan

DING

Nick entered the room, "well mother let's get this over with" Nick said shifting to his wolf form "RAWR!"

Taryn kept a cool demeanor she merely turned to Marcel "Mon Amour", she kissed his hand, he smiled and approached Nick.

"I want you to know child, I will really enjoy this" Marcel held his hand out and Nick went flying, he got up and began healing as he lunged at Marcel, he knocked the druid to the ground, Nick cocked his arm back and slashed right at Marcel's chest, the man began gasping for air, Nick and caught a piece of his lung with the claws

"That's for my dad, you asshole", He then charged at his mother, as he leapt for her, she dodged sending his through the glass window, and causing him to hurl toward the ground

**The School-During the Battle**

Carly waited for her uncle to show up, he was late…..he was always late

She noticed the car in the parking lot pulling in front of her, the window opened

**The Wolfram Hotel-Parking Lot**

Nick's body was completely broken, he was dying and he knew that….well if he was still a Beta, his alpha body began healing at a amazing pace, the bones snapped back together, his muscles healed. He got up slowly, and looked at the building and noticed something he never saw before…markings like instructions for how to climb the wall….something only a alpha could see

He stabbed his claws into the ways and found gaps in the bricks, enough space for him to climb, he quickly jumped from one spot to the next until he was at the top

Taryn cradled the inured Marcel, he was surely dying, "my love, I…I"

"get down" he was able to say as he moved her away from the window as Nick pounced in.

"we're not done yet mother" he said shifting to his wolf form, "not let's end this"

Taryn laid Marcel's body to the ground, "fine my son, let's end this", she said shifting to her wolf form

"RAWR!" the two wolves leapt at each other, Taryn bit right into Nick's neck taking a large chunk out, Nick responded by slashing at her side, he then rammed her into the wall and began clawing at her, he knew killing her was justified, she had killed his father and Soren, they needed to be avenged, this was justice not vengeance, his plan was about to work, he let her go, and reached into his pocket, he pulled a detonator out, the explosives were kept in his grandfather's old garage, he knew no one would have missed them and besides he had gone over the blue prints 30 times, this room was the only one not shielded

CLICK

Nick leapt out the window as the blast destroyed the office, he used his new reflexes and grabbed part of the wall, he saw the scared crowds of people running from the explosion, then slowly Nick started to climb back up, when he got back into the office, he saw the office walls were destroyed, but revealed something strange, the walls were a reflective black, with white scratches on them, and the second thing that surprised him was Marcel and Taryn were missing

"Shit….", he then looked with his wolf eyes and noticed within the scratches were a message

_**Nicklaus, My Son**_

_**If you are reading this, it means I am dead and you are my successor**_

_**I leave this all to you**_

_**I know taking my life would not have been easy**_

_**But You and I Both Realize It Was A Necessary Evil**_

**?**

Marcel sobbed over Taryn's body, as he buried her "my love…I swear…..I will avenge you" he pulled the knife out, he carved a ancient druid symbol onto her body before he finished the burial

"Give me strength my love" he said as the sacrifice had healed him

**The Fenris Estate**

Nick sat in the large mansion, just staring at his phone, he started to dial

Ring…Ring…..RING

"_**Hello Mister Fenris"**_

"Who the hell is this?…where's Carly?"

"_**She's safe….for now, and she will be returned to you, in return for 117 million"**_

Nick was about to fling the phone into the wall, this was his fault the she was kidnapped "fine I can get you the money, where should we do the exchange"

"_**You will receive the address in 24 hours…and tell no one"**_

**(and there we go finale of the first arc, on Tuesday I will release the rest of arc 4 for Rise of The Mccall Pack, then Arc2 of this fic and arc 5 of Rise will be a crossover)**

**(That's for reading)**


	5. Prelude To The Deadpool Saga

**Apartment 231-Midnight**

"This sucks" Garret said sitting in the empty apartment, he and Violet had gotten a strange text message from the mysterious Benefactor to meet at the apartment building, the Orphans as the duo was called had been on the runs for years, they didn't just hand on cell phone numbers, so obviously they were curious

CLICK 

The duo turned and saw the mouth less man standing in the doorway with a tomahawk, he tapped something on his wrist

"_Are You The Benefactor?"_

"No" Violet said pulling her necklace off, the thread glowing red, Garret pulled out his knife

"He's called the Mute, and no he's not the benefactor" the short stocky man said pulling a aerosol can from his pocket "and I don't want any bloodshed I came from my money….you may call me the Chemist"

"Well looks like a party now" the blond with the glowing green eyes entered, "I guess we're all here for the same thing"

"Not all of us" all of the assassins turned and saw the older teen holding the suitcase, he had shaggy brown hair. "okay well I'm just gonna assume none of your guys are the Benefactor….and wellI guess I'm gonna g…."

Suddenly a loud whistling was heard and the intercom kicked in

"_**Hello my friends, today marks a truly tremendous occasion, in the next 24 hours my Deadpool will be sent to you, and for each person on it you kill, you will be paid handsomely…"**_

Nick dropped his brief case "Look man I don't care about you Deadpool, I just want my girlfriend back I got you your money, now tell me where she is"

The benefactors altered voice cackled at Nick's demands

"_**You poor naïve boy, don't you realize you are funding my Deadpool, the rest of you should know in his briefcase is 117 million dollars, don't worry he has much more, whoever can get the briefcase and kill him I will allow them to keep half the money"**_

All eyes turned to Nick, the Mute charged at him, Nick smashed him in the back of the head with his briefcase, then flung it backwards as eh closed lined the Twins

He pined the Chemist to the wall, he grinned preparing to finish the man, the man merely chuckled "You fool" he clicked the lid off the aerosol can and allowed the air blast Nick in the face choking him

Nick crawled away from him gasping for air, and trying to get away,

CLICK

The Chemist pulled a small revolver from his coat pocket "I'll take your body and my money, and use it for res…."

"RAWR!" Nick shot up and slammed the man right into the wall, knocking him out leaving only one person left

"Kate Argent…" He said removing his leather jacket and shifting to his wolf form "heard you were dead"

"greatly exaggerated" she said shifting, her skin becoming blue with black markings appearing, her eyes becoming emerald green

Nick slammed his fist to the ground, preparing to pouch

He tackled her, but felt her bite and claw at him as the two went through the brick wall, the two fell off of each other, Nick felt his body healing, Kate in strength equaled his own…but he was stronger then this, something was wrong

He slowly got up, his bones cracking back into place "Damn….gotta find another way to get her back" he approached his briefcase but heard a hard foot step, he turned and was flung against the wall

The man was a virtual giant, he wore bones on his arms, chest, and legs, but to Nick what was strange was his head, unlike the rest it wasn't made of bone, the skull was made of silver with actually fangs in the skull

"Freaky" Nick put the case down, and charged at him with all his strength, the Berserker grabbed him by the arm, and lifted Nick over his head

Then slammed Nick down on the Berserker's knee

"ahhh" Nick couldn't move, his spine was shattered

Kate entered through the giant hole in the wall, "Damn" the Berserker approached Kate and picked her and the case up, taking her with him

Nick was left there beaten, out 117 million dollars and no closer to rescuing Carly, he tried calling for help…..none would come

**(I realized while writing this, this will not be the first chapter of Arc2, but a prelude to the cross over, so enjoy, and Wednesday I will most likely post one or both chapters)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Downtown Misthaven-Midnight**

Declan breathed heavily as he limped toward the ATM, his hands were covered in the bloodied bandages, his body wasn't healing like it was suppose to, his face was still damaged from his last fight with his brother, his left eye was damaged, which took Declan awhile to cope with only one eye

He put his card in the machine, and hit the buttons

**Declined: Insufficient Funds**

"No…." he should have known his brother would have removed his money, all 117 million

"Dammit" Declan said, the slash mark on the side of his stomach reopened, he needed clean clothes and food, he needed to take the risk

**The Fenris Estate**

Declan held his hand against the door, his right eyes glowed golden yellow, he slammed his hand against the door and it flung through the hallway, as he entered Declan was surprised looked exactly the same as it did last time he was there, he made his way to the bathroom

He removed the bandages on his hand, then worked on his face bandages, he looked at himself, the claw marks were still there, right over his left eyes, the eye was bloodshot, and the eye was cloudy, Declan was never a handsome kid, now at the age of 15 he was used to being Nicklaus's ugly brother, so Declan decided to work on his mind, now his moniker was branded to his face

He pulled out the first air kit and began to rebandage his face, then removed his filthy clothing, he was surprised any of his stuff was still there, he quickly put on a grey suit, but went without a tie, without his parents around, he didn't need to be perfect anymore, no for what he had planned he wouldn't need perfection at all

He then ripped off the bandage, he was a monster now, no point in hiding it

As he looked at his deformed face he saw the man who would kill his brother and rule Misthaven, and there would be no one powerful enough to stop him, but he would need help and he knew just where to find it

**The Wolfram Hotel-Bar**

Malik sat at the bar sipping his drink, word was Nicklaus had to leave Misthaven, all the remaining wolves were unsure of there futures, some went to the Silverfang Family, but a few of the loyalist and the undecided waited for there lost leader to return

"Malik" Declan said sitting next to his elder, his dark hair covering the left side of his face, only the cut on chin was visible

"Declan, thought you'd be long gone by now, word is your brother did a real number on you"

"he did" Declan pulled the hair away revealing his face, "and I want to make his pay, I know you have shipments of weapons always coming and going, I want some"

"won't be cheap" Malik said

"as soon as I kill my brother you can have as much money as you want"

"long live the king" Malik said sarcastically as he scribbled a address on a napkin, he folded it and handed to the young man "head to the shipping yard got a huge shipment coming it, any of it should do the trick"

**The Shipping Yard**

Declan approached the large freighter, just where Malik said it would be, as he boarded he saw large shipping containers, all were unmarked, he slowly began ripping locks off, but found nothing that could help, there were guns, bullets, explosives his brother could survive all of it

Then finally he saw a large heavily chained container, on the side of the container was the name

_**The Kessler Program**_

Declan ripped the chain off the container and the doors slowly opened Declan saw a young man, dark skinned, his hair was dark and long it was unkempt and from what Declan could tell wasn't his decision

He wore a red hoodie sweatshirt which was smeared with blood, as were his hands, his arms were chained to the container walls

Declan saw a clipboard on the wall, he pulled it off

**Name: Micheal **

**Age:17**

**Species: Berserker Type 2**

The rest of the document was heavily censored, black marks everywhere, but the last thing was

**Survivability Rate:20%**

"Let me go" Michael said, staring at Declan, Declan took a step back "I said LET ME GO!" he eyes glowed orange he ripped the chains off the wall and lunged at Declan, the chains twisted and caught the beta, as he looked up at the Berserker, his saw his forehead beginning to protrude, until bone horns stuck out, "ARRGH!" Michael screamed in agony and grabbed his head

"Make it stop!" he fell to his knees "PLEASE!" Declan placed his hand on Michael's head

Michael closed his eyes and tears ran down his face, Declan was preparing to snap his neck, but then held his hand over the Berserker and absorbed the pain, Declan dropped to his knees the pain was overwhelming

CLICK

Declan turned as the grenade smack him in the face, then went off

The shrapnel tore through him, as the fire burned him

**Hours Later**

Declan awoke, his body was soaking wet, his clothes were in shreads, but for the most part

He looked up and saw Michael, his body was large, but the horns were gone, "Y…you saved me?"

"No….she did" Declan looked up and saw the white haired girl sitting across from them, her eyes were pale blue

"How?" was all Declan could ask as he fell back, she smiled "I saw it, the grenade it, and I know what's gonna happen next"

"what?" Declan asked confused

"we'll fight your brother and you will become a alpha" as she spoke her eyes glowed white.

"you're a oracle?"

"Yes, your brother will be distracted when you battle, his heart will lead to his downfall, and you will be a alpha"

"Then I guess we should get ready" Declan said with a evil laugh

**Unknown Lab**

Malik leaned against the wall, as the Professor came out, "Kid fell for it like you said"

The professor laughed and revealed his right arm, which had bone protrusions grafted to it, "splendid everything is going exactly as we've planned, as soon as 'The Benefactor' completely his work in Beacon Hills, we should have plenty of samples for Phase 2"

**(Hey Guys gonna post the next Mccall Pack, Friday morning then City of Monster chapter 7 followed by another Mccall Pack)**

**(Next chapter will star Peter,Malia, and Nick)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Fenris Vault**

Nick approached the lock and placed his claws in.

CLICK 

The vault door opened and Nick entered followed by Peter and Malia, "and your sure it's here?" Peter asked, as Nick looked around for the jar

"Yeah, positive" Nick said opening cabinet after cabinet until he finally found what he was looking for "and found it"

He said pulling the silver aluminum tin, from the draw, he poured the preserved claws onto the table, he began placing each one on his finger tips.

"no" peter said taking the remain claws, "Malia will do it"

"What I…I don't know how"

Peter grabbed his daughters hand and began placing his claws on her fingers, "I trust you completely I will walk you through it" he said giving her a reassuring look, "remember this is the only way we'll find your mother"

Peter removed his shirt, and placed Malia's hand on the back of his neck, "you will stab into my neck, hard enough to touch my spine, but not enough to severe it"

He took a deep breath, "Now" Malia herself took a deep breath stabbed her claws through her father's neck, his eyes glowed searing red as her's glowed stale blue

**Peter's Subconscious**

Peter drifted in the black void on his mind, doors surrounded him, all seemed familiar except one, it was painted blue, but was burned he remembered this door now it was….Malia's

He turned the knob and was drawn in

**Misthaven Condo-16 Years Ago**

Peter dropped the brush, it was all coming back to him, Malia was just in the other room, sleeping soundly, you would hardly have believed she was born of two monsters like Peter and _, wait what was her name?

Peter tried to think, "We've been looking everywhere for you brother", Peter turned and saw Marcus in the doorway

"We need to talk brother"

"about what?"

"well for one, running away from Beacon Hills with the baby"

"It was the only way to protect her from **him**"

"**he'll** still find you, and **he'll** hurt you by killing Malia"

"Well I can't fight **him**, and if running doesn't help, how can I protect her?"

"Well Talia actually had a plan about that"

**The Hale House-2 Days Later**

"and your sure this will work?" Peter asked preparing for the procedure, Talia washed her hands as Peter took the seat

"Where's Malia?" Peter asked concerned

Talia gave her a reassuring smile "Somewhere she'll be safe, where that monster will never hurt her….Marcus now"

Marcus stabbed his claws in the back of his brother's neck and removed the memories, it was the safest option, separating the father and daughter would be much easier if Peter wouldn't remember, he wouldn't have the urge to track her down and when **he** returned Malia wouldn't be caught in the crossfire

**Now**

"AHH!" Peter dropped, to the ground, Nick and Malia quickly picked him back up,

"Did it work?" Nick asked as Peter sat back

"Yes, more than I ever imagined" he had a slightly haunted look to himself, he quickly began scribbling something down on a piece of paper and handed it off to Nick

"here….a deals a deal"

Nick was shocked at the ritual before him "oh my god thank you so much…we should probably get back to Beacon Hills", he said tucking the ritual in his jacket pocket

Peter stopped for a moment "Do you hear that?" he asked, Nick and Malia stopped for a moment sensing the movements outside the vault

Nick sniffed the air for a moment "Shit it's my brother", Nick removed his coat "I'll handle this"

**Outside The Vault**

Declan stood in front of the vault Michael and Celeste standing behind, Declans face still covered by his scars, his one good eye glowing golden yellow

The vault door cracked open and Nick stepped out fully shifted waiting "So your back huh?" he asked "how's the face" his face looking slightly ashamed, his hand started shaking slightly "Look Declan I might hav.."

"RAWR!" Michael shot past Declan and charged toward Nick

**The Fenris Vault**

Nick was flung through the solid steel vault, with the savage teen onto of him,Peter and Malia merely just watched as the young alpha was downed, he managed to choke up

"A….little…..help?" he said, Peter looked for a moment then rolled his eyes

"Fine" he said he grabbed Michael by the back of the neck and flung him off, Nick got up gasping up for air

Michael bent over letting out a human like scream, he grabbed at his head and Nick noticed the teen's hands had sharp bones protruding from them, as his hands left his face Nick saw bones protruding form his forehead, and his eyes glowed orange

"Oh shit….I think I know you" he approached "Look let's just keep calm a….ah" before he could react, the teens bone clawed hand went right through his chest

"okay that's it" Malia said pulling Michael from Nick, "dad a little help…..NOW!", Peter punched the downed teen and picked Nick up

"W….What the hell is he?" Nick could barely stand his legs felt numb, both he and Peter caught the scent and new

"Berserker!" they said in almost unison, Nick got back to his feet "well we'll deal with this later, I gotta take care of a pest problem"

**Outside The Vault**

"Okay brother I'm trying to be civil here, so if you would please just" Declan lunged at him, Nick slammed him to the ground and held him down "So if you would STOP! Fighting me and listen" Declan stopped fighting back

"You calm?"

"yes" Declan said with a defeated tone.

"Good, now where's the girl you were hanging with?"

"I don't know….she probably ran off" Declan said, Nick cringed as he noticed the scars on his brother's face

"Look, I have something I wanna run something past you", he removed his hand from his brother

"I need a beta to augment by strength, and you need to be part of a pack to heal your scars"

"f….fine"

"Good, now let's start with something simple, where did you find Mike?"

"a freighter, with some Germanic symbols on it"

"Show me"

**The Freighter**

Nick and Declan searched around, until they found they large shipping container, Declan looked at the clipboard "Says it belongs to something called the Kessler Program"

"What the hell is the Kessler program?"

"I don't know, whatever it is I don't think it's anything good"

"why'd you come here in the first place?"

"was looking for something to help me kill you"

There was awkward silence between the brothers which Nick broke with a laugh "brotherly love right?"

Declan's serious face broke and let out a small chuckle his face was healing, already the scares were gone, his left eye was still healing and would blink golden back to brown

"So how did you find out about it?"

"Malik"

"That worm?" Nick rolled his eyes, the guy couldn't even make it into the inner circle and some how he was able to get a Berserker smuggled into the city without any of the connections finding out about it

"I say we pay Malik a visit don't you brother"

**The Vault**

Michael laid unconscious chained to the vault walls, Peter paced as Malia sat across form the unconscious Berserker

"So…..what'd you see?", Peter stopped pacing

"Not your mother….I saw you Aunt and Uncle removing my memories to protect you from a monster"

"who you?"

"no" Peter said picking up the claws "let's give it one last try see if we can find out more" Malia placed the claws back on her fingers and again stabbed them into her father's neck

**Beacon Hills-17 Years Ago**

"CRAP!" Peter ran as fast as his legs could take him, but the monster was fast approaching, his dark skin blended into the night, but it's piercing red eyes were the only visible parts, until it opened it's mouth revealing it's razor like teeth, Peter knew he was a gonner

"RAWR!" the grey furred coyote bite into the creature and began tearing into it, as the creature laid injured it ran into Peter signaling they should run, the young Beta ran as fast as he could until both he and the coyote were in the clearing

"Thanks" he was trying to catch his breath until the coyote began turning back, there she stood a beautiful brown haired goddess, her eyes still glowing golden yellow, she had streaks of blonde in her hair, and a innocent look

"no problem Petey" she said kissing his cheek, she was the only person who Peter would let call Petey

"you need to run" he said to her, holding his hands on her face, "meet back at the school, I can handle this"

"Peter please…"

"No Emilia I swore I'd protect you….and her" he said holding his hand against Emilia's stomach, he winked and slowly began to shift and he heard the creature approaching

"You want me Graydon come get me!" he said running toward the monster

**Now**

"NO!" Peter said dropping to the ground and beginning to seize, Malia screamed in agony as the claws got hot, she flung them off her hand, they fell to the ground and shattered into dust, she ran to Peter "Dad…..Dad"

Foam came from Peter's lips and all he could muttered was "Graydon", Malia watched the claw marks slowly healed on his neck

**The Wolfram Hotel**

"another round luv" Malik said holding his glass toward the bartender, the bartender shook his head

"sorry man gotta cut you off?" he motioned toward the door, Malik turned and jumped as he saw the Fenris brothers walking in

"oh shit" he pulled the pistol from his coat and began firing, both brothers dodged, but one stray shot hit Nick's shoulder, which when it struck a blue glow sent him flying back, as he got back up "Mountain Ash laced bullets?"

"Courtesy of my contacts" Malik said in a triumphant tone

"The Kessler Program?" Declan asked as he knocked him out

Nick laughed and pulled the bullet from his coat, "Y'know just a word of advice, don't ask a question then knock em out, defeats the purpose"

Declan rolled his eyes and the two carried the unconscious man out

**The Vault**

Malik shook awake and found himself chained to the chair, Peter Malia stood in front of him and Declan was redoing Micheal's chains

"what am I doing here!?" Malik said trying to break loose,

"well Malik, your gonna answer some questions for us" Nick said holding Malik's pistol "question one what is the Kessler Program?"

"I'm not talking!"

"oh?….Peter" Peter laughed and lifted Malik in the air before slamming him against the vault walls, the chain shattered, and a piece pierced Malik's back

"Declan" Nick said as his brother held his hand on Malik absorbing the pain

"Now I'll ask again what is the Kessler Program?"

"They…..They won't want me to say…..not yet"

"okay that's it" Nick held the pistol to Malik's head, "Now look I am in no mood to deal with this, my girlfriend is kidnapped I'm out 117 million and every wolf in this city wants me dead so…."

CLICK

"see this gun right here is pretty ironic, I mean it hits any of us and it just repels us back, worse we get are some scraps from the ground, you get hit with it and well…"

The gun went off and hit Malik's knee "you get hurt, now make it easy Malik, what the hell is the Kessler Program"

"f….fine….fine they've been around for years, they're a order that wants to rule this world, started by the Axis after the war, they promised me the bite if I smuggled one of there new generation berserkers in"

Nick turned to Micheal, "you know I know this guy, used to be a old friend till he moved away, I thought he'd live a good life, but now because of you and your Nazi friends his life is ruined" he cocked the gun again

"and now that I think about this, all of this was no coincidence, I mean Carly being abducted so I leave Misthaven, you smuggling a berserker to no doubt take over this place, and pitting Declan and me against each other…..so I'll ask where is Carly?"

He cocked the gun again this time placing it against Malik's head, "I….I don't know, I didn't take her man, I swear!"

CLICK

"fingers slipping man, gonna pull it, unless you tell me what I wanna know"

"a guy named Dunbar took her, she's somewhere in Beacon Hills" Nick rolled his eyes, and looked to Peter and Malia

"guess I'm going with you guys"

**The Boarder of Misthaven-The Next Morning**

Nick leaned against Peter's jeep, facing his brother "should be back in a few weeks, then we'll assemble the remnants of the pack, things are gonna change"

"understood" Declan said

"look I was wrong to do what I did, I'm sorry despite everything I said you are my brother Declan, and I hope when I get back we could work on patching things"

"I'd like that" he said, Nick gave his brother a hug and went in the jeep driving off back to Beacon Hills


	8. Chapter 8:The Hunting Ground Part 2

**Derek's Loft**

"Again!" Chris yelled, as Derek was panting, his body wasn't used to training, without his speed and strength, he could barely put up a fight

with another huff, Derek swung at Chris, who quickly grabbed his fist and flipped him and slammed him to the ground "You're relying on brawn, you need to be smarter, your moves are to easy to read and dodge", he offered a hand and pulled Derek up

"i'll work on it" Derek said, drenched in sweat and still breathing heavily

"we'll work on something easier now" Chris said pulling out a gun, "teaching you to shoot"

**Beacon Hills-Gymnasium**

a total of 20 people were quartered inside the gym, all of them came down with a strange sickness that causes black veins across the skin and there bodies to drop from the strain, the CDC had no clue what it could be, but Lydia and Allison had a clue, from the intel that Nick had given them one of the assassins was called the Chemist, the duo knew he had to be behind this mysterious outbreak that only the werewolves and Kira were coming down with

when Scott had heard he wanted to head over, but Alison had warned him to stay away, too many people were already sick they didn't need to add another

**The Clinic**

"Hmm?" Deaton said trying analyze the sample Lydia was able to sneak from Kira, "it can't be..",

"What can't it be Alan?", Deaton turned and saw a old face from his past

"Satomi san" he bowed to her, she smiled for a moment,

"i need your help quick" she said a large man in a hoodie behind her collapsed on the floor "he was able to get to me before the CDC showed up, what is this Alan?"

"a mutated form of canine distemper, which appears to have been made to affect werewolves", the young man was moaning

"Satomi…" his tone sounded like a small child begging for his mother

"shh Reed, it'll be alright, we will find a cure", she soothed her ailing beta the best she could, Deaton looked at her and began thinking she was fine, but her beta was dying

"Satomi, i think i'm going to need a blood sample, you might be the key"

**The Gymnasium**

Simon took pictures of each of the dying werewolves by his count he was going to make making millions, as he took his final picture, he sent them to the Benefactor

_**Transaction Pending….Pending…**_

_**Error...Subjects are Not Deceased**_

"what the hell, how did he know?"

He knew the distemper would take to long to kill them, and he could only slip past the CDC once, it would be impossible now...unless, he pulled the revolver from the holster under his coat, with the silencer he would be able to kill each of them quite easily

"Hey!" he turned and saw Garrett fast approaching, "you had your chance old man,now let some reason professional do there work"

"you arrogant snot nose brat!" he said firing at Garrett, the teen dodged and flung his blade at the Chemist, piercing his shoulder, as he fell to his knees, he felt the noose wrap tightly around his throat, then the burning

Violet giggled as she ripped his head off,as it dropped Garrett snapped a picture of the Chemist's dead body

"what the hell" Garrett said, he handed Violet the phone

**Benefactor:I Think It's Time to Meet**

**Dunbar Manor Hotel-Penthouse**

"ahh" Gavin Dunbar stepped out of his shower and slowly made his way through the penthouse,his plan was working better than he had hopped, because of the Chemist most of his list would already die out, and he would be free to move on to step 2

he dress himself dark pants and pink dress shirt, he pulled his shades over his head and made his way into the elevator, he looked to his cell phone, the fake one he used for the public life he lead

"_You Have a Missed Call From Tammy Geyer:Gavin we need to talk, Liam didn't show up to school today and he never came home, is he with you?, call me back please"_,he had a smug smile on his face,Tammy was from the past as was Liam, of course he loved his son, but the last few years Gavin was given an opportunity for revenge, a opportunity that staying with Tammy and Liam would not have given him

the doors dinged and opened bringing him to the dark room, Carly's head was low, tape covered her mouth, she was asleep, Gavin turned to the silver skulled berserker "she given you any trouble?", the berserker shook its head "good Devin, that good brother, don't worry soon we'll take care of the one who hurt you, and now i put another plan into place"

**The Hale House**

Nick was awakened to his phone "hello?"

"_**Hello Niklaus"**_

"oh hello if it isn't the dick who stole 117 million from me"

"_**honestly Niklaus are you going tell me you miss the money?"**_

"no not really, but you see funny thing the briefcase Kate brought you, had something in it, a tracer, which is how i know you're at…..Dunbar Manor Hotel"

"_**what!?"**_ Nick hung up and hopped into his car, he sped off toward the benefactor's lair he would save Carly,even if he had to die trying

**Underground Tunnel**

"ARRGH!" Kate screamed in agony as she transformed, Peter stood watching as she screamed,

"You resisting, let it flow", she fell to her knees and followed his advice,

"find a anchor something that keeps you in control at all times", Kate took a deep breath again, as her claws ripped through her fingernails

"nous chassons ceux qui nous chasser", she let out a howl then stood up, "thanks for all your help" her eyes glowed emerald green, "but i think i need to let you know something"

"and what's that?" Peter asked

"i already have control, i just needed to get you away from the house long enough"

"long enough for wha…" he felt the bone blade rip through his chest as he was lifted into the air

**The Hale House**

the berserker burst through the door and made it's way slowly upstairs, baby Carter's cries were the only sound breaking through the silence, the berserker ripped the door off it's hinges and slammed it over the baby's crib, the berserker looked a found Carter wasn't in the crib, it approached the window and found Malia on the ground holding the baby, as she saw the berserker she ran as fast as she could away

it turned and saw Chris and Derek, each carrying a weapon, Chris a rocket launcher and Derek a ak47

"you sure this is necessary?" Derek asked still aiming the gun at the berserker, Chris merely nodded his head

"there strong not invincible"

Derek began shooting, the berserker was being shot back by kept approaching, "if you're gonna use it use it now!" Derek yelled as his gun began emptying, he ran behind Chris who shot at the berserker, the blast sent the two flying backwards while the berserker was blown out the baby's room, Derek approached the giant hole in the wall "is it dead?"

"yes, with a point blank blast...nothing would survive it"

as they made there way toward the berserker's body, Derek pulled the mask off, and after a glowing gold flash the berserker's body turned to ash

**The Animal Clinic**

"What have you found?" Satomi asked wiping Reed's forehead,

"It would appear you have already been inoculated, hmm i seem to recall a similar case in ja…" he returned to Satomi "do you recall when you and Talia use to have tea together, you use a reishi mushroom?"

"of course, Talia saved some in her vault" she looked to Reed, she made a small incision in his arm and injected herself with a syringe, then pulled one of the tubes and injected Reed, her blood slowly began transfusing into Reed's, the beta's began healing, his skin regaining a natural hue as Satomi's inoculated blood began healing him",

Deaton removed the tube from both werewolves, "we can't get the others your blood in time, we need to get to the vault and get the mushroom, i have a way we can get it to all the patients in time"

**The Hale Vault-Exterior**

Deaton ran his hands over the vault's lock, he remembered Talia had a secret way for Deaton to enter, he pushed the center of the lock and watched as it opened, he ran as fast as eh could looking for the mushroom, luckily no one had entered the vault in years

there he saw it the jar with the mushrooms, now he needed to make sure the sick got what thay needed, he had just the way

**High School-Roof**

Deaton uncapped the jar and began heating the ventilation pipe, as the metal became searing, he dropped the mushrooms in, and as his plan worked there vapors leaked into the gymnasium and as the patients breathed in the vapors they slowly healed

**The Penthouse**

Gavin sat in his chair waiting the elevator door dinged and Nick charged in, fully shifted and fully pissed off, "no weapons?..no help?...oh you're making this too easy!" he charged and picked Gavin up by the throat and slammed him through the window, holding him out "Gonna make this real easy, give me Carly and you don't die"

"fine….fine...just me go", Nick pulled him back in and flung him to the ground, Gavin stood up and brushed himself off, "thank you, and now let me give you a counter offer", the door opened again and the large silver skulled berserker entered carrying Carly over his shoulder

he gently placed her to the ground as Nick ran and picked her up, she wasn't conscious "i swear to god if you hurt her i…"

"calm yourself she's been well taken care of and i'll be willing to let both of you go one one condition"

"and that is?"

"your friend Scott Mccall has just created his first beta, i want you to keep an eye out for him, i'll keep him off the deadpool all you need to do is make sure he doesn't become a threat to my operation, deal?" Gavin held out his hand and Nick shook it taking the unconscious Carly out through the elevator

**The Woods**

"You can't keep avoiding me Liam" Scott said as he saw Liam through the bushes, the newly created beta slowly approached him

"why?" he asked tears welling in his eyes, "why did you do this to me!" he yelled this time his eyes glowed golden yellow "you made me a monster, if my parents...if they know i..i already ruined there life once if they know about this i'll" Liam broke down crying, Scott tried to think of all the advice he had been given over the years but none of it came to mind, his eyes glowed searing red and he held his hand over Liam's shoulder

"no your wrong, you not a monster, your a werewolf like me", LIam looked up at Scott, his eyes glowing golden yellow "and if you'll let me i'll teach you how to control it"

**(Just like i promised, now next 2 chapters will go up Wednesday night, not sure when the next chapter of the Shadow of the Wolf will go up but Wednesday i'll let you guys you and please read and review **


	9. Chapter 9: The Beacon High Massacre PT2

**Stiles's Room**

the 3 boys watched as Nick tapped the pictures to Stiles's board "Okay have you guys ever heard of the Beacon High Massacre?"

"uh no" Liam said

"no" Scott said

"yeah, some kids came into the school with knives and started cutting other students" Stiles said, Nick shook his head

"no it was a cover up, the real story...much worse"

**Beacon Hills-1984**

"arrgh!" Gavin was knocked down the stairs, his books flew everywhere.

"watch where you're going geek!" Brad said, "you almost broke my stick!" he said screwing his lacrosse stick back together.

"dick" Gavin said picking himself back up and quickly grabbing his book, Brad pulled him up and slammed him into the locker

"what the fuck did you call me?"

"i..i called you a dick!" Gavin saved rushing Brad, Brad dropped him to the ground, and walked off leaving Gavin beaten and humiliated

"Need a hand", Gavin looked up and saw his best friend Devin, approaching "You really shouldn't let that dick push you around like that"

"yeah.." Gavin said, Devin grabbed his backpack

"you give any thought to coming to Lenny's house?"

"i don't know man, heard Lenny's into nazi stuff, i don't know if i could get into that", Devin laughed

"no man his grandpa was, Lenny's cool though"

"fine i guess, i'll go with you guys after school

**After School**

"You guys sure your grandpa doesn't mind us going through his stuff?" Gavin asked as Lenny went through the trunk in his grandfather's room

"You man, old man hasn't moved in months he won't care", Lenny pulled out the large leather bound book "cool found it"

he opened the book and Devin pulled it from his hand "uh...Lenny we can't read German"

"i know don't worry i can….but before i do, swear you won't repeat what i'm about to tell you"

"swear" Devin said lifting his hand

"sure" Gavin said holding his hand up

"Okay my grandpa was part of the nazi's occult division, he was charged with creating a army of berserkers"

"berserkers?" Gavin asked, Lenny rolled his eyes as if he was speaking to a child

"ancient germanic warriors wearing the bones of bears to harness there ferocity"

"how is this gonna help us" Devin asked

"well i say we becomes berserkers and get revenge on all those assholes!", Devin looked at Gavin then Lenny

"how the hell would we do that?"

"meet me in the woods tomorrow before school we're doing this !"

**The Next Day**

"God where is he?" Devin said looking at his watch, Lenny looked angry

"we don't have time for this!, we don't need him it'll just be the 2 of us", he pulled out the bone armor, his grandfather had crafted each part of them years ago, all the was left was the small amount he could smuggle before the Allied troops had stopped him

Lenny helped Devin put the armor on, then put his own on "Now remember we don't put the skull's on till we get to the school"

**The School-Hours Later**

Gavin hid in the locker room, he didn't know it would work, but Lenny and Devin actually did it, they tore Brad apart first, no part of him even looked remotely human, then they made there way to the girls that had ignored them for years, Gavin tried calling the police but one of them tore the power lines from the school

"oh god oh god" Gavin heard the door being knocked into, he had pushed the desks in front of the door and hoped they wouldn't go after him

the desks went flying as the berserker burst in, Gavin took steps back until he backed himself into a wall.

the berserker kept moving forward and Gavin looked and noticed the Led Zeppelin t-shirt under the bone armor

"Devin?" the berserker stopped moving

"Devin please don't hurt me man, you're my best friend" Devin held out his hand, the berserker grabbed it

"Lenny's going wild Devin, you need to stop him, it's not too late" Devin remained silent, which unnerved Gavin "come on say something man"

the only sound was a low growl, Devin turned around and left the room leaving Gavin with a mix of fear and relief

**The Hallway**

Lenny finally got what he wanted, he was strong and with the special alteration to his armor, unlike Devin his mind was still in complete control

Lenny would finish his assault, kill everyone inside the school then remove the armor, he would be hailed the lone survivor of the massacre

he suddenly heard loud footsteps fast approaching, he turned and saw the large group of armed men, in the dead center a young man in his early 30's holding a rocket launcher

"remember men after i hit him, you don't stop shooting till he's dead", Chris took a step back and pulled the trigger and it hit Lenny dead center, the explosion sent him flying back, as the smoke clear Lenny was still standing, the skull cracked, the men began shooting, aiming right at the skull

finally a lucky shot caused the skull to fall apart, and Lenny was engulfed in a golden glow, and as it faded he dropped dead  
"Good now let's find any survivors"

the men split up and Chris ran down the main hallway, they had received a warning from an anonymous caller telling them about the attack

Chris dropped the rocket launcher, it wouldn't do any good, the berserker was already dead."Hello is anyone still there!" Chris yelled, from the hall to his shock he saw the large berserker

He pulled his machine gun from his back holster and began firing, as expected the bullets bounced off of it as it kept approaching

"STOP!" Chris stopped shooting and allowed the boy to run over to him "Please you can't kill him he didn't hurt anyone, he's...he's my friend"

Chris placed his hand on the boy's shoulder "I'm sorry but there's nothing left of your friend anymore"

Chris shoved Gavin out of the way and pulled the rocket launcher from the ground and fired point blank at Devin;s skull

the explosion was much larger, Chris quickly grabbed Gavin and rna from the flames, as they cleared Gavin knocked Chris off of him and began punching the man

"You killed him!...you bastard!", Chris pushed him off, and without a word, he picked up his weapons and turned away

**Now**

"when the police showed up, the survivors were all so traumatized they all agreed with the story 2 insane students attacked them"

"and how is the Benefactor involved?" Liam asked, Nick gave him a surprised look

"he was the survivor, Gavin Dunbar one of the survivors"

"but..my dad's name is Gavin Dunbar" Liam said surprised

"yeah kid, your dad's the Benefactor"

**The Hale House**

Malia sat with her father, he was slowly healing, he began laughing "y'know it's been years since i've tackled with a Berserker"

"when was the first time?" Malia asked, PEter laughed

"well…"

**The High School-1984**

"Arrgh!" Peter yelled as he was stabbed by the large berserker, his eyes glowed golden yellow as he tried prying it's bone blade out of him, but he wasn't strong enough, the berserker rammed him into a wall

he laid against the wall as blood oozed from his chest, he smirked, and began pulling himself till he made it to his locker, he ripped a hole through the thin metal door, and pulled the large cell phone from it, he dialed, not the cops they would be useless against these monsters, and Marcus would fair no better then Peter, he needed professional

"i..i need your help i heard you were hunters there a berserker in Beacon High School!" Peter then dropped the phone and laid there waiting to heal

**Hours Later**

PEter awoke and found himself crudely bandaged around his chest, "Marcus..?" Peter said weakly but instead the beautiful brown haired girl

"Corrine?...what are you doing here i thought you'd be far away by now", Corrine sat next to him closer

"I just heard what happened and i had to make sure your okay, before we leave again", she pulled him into a kiss, and began absorbing his pain

**Now**

Peter smiled as he remembered another moment with Malia's mother, every memory would bring him one step closer to finding this Graydon's weakness

**The Dunbar Penthouse**

Chris sat handcuffed to the chair in the center of the penthouse, Kate had left him and warned him about what he was going to face

Gavin entered the room

"well well look what we have here,finally" Chris looked at the man in front of him

"do i know you?"

"Cute, you killed my best friend, and ruined both our LIVES!" Gavin yelled as he punched Chris as hard as he could in the face

Chris's head dropped, but the beatings continued as each punch landed Gavin's anger only grew

**The Kessler's Residence-1 Hours After the Massacre**

Gavin kicked the door down and ran to Lenny's grandfather's room, there the man sat in a wheelchair unresponsive

"Your going to help me!", Gavin said shaking the old man, "my friend is dying and you're going to help me save him!"

the old man was still unresponsive, but from the corner of his mouth Gavin saw a small smile form, the old man stood up

"bring me mein patient", he said with a thick german accent

Hours went by Gavin was surprised to see the entire basement was a lab, worked Devin's head was burnt and a chunk of his upper skull and brain were missing,him being a berserker was the only thing keeping him alive

Kessler placed a silver skull helmet over him, and slowly began applying the werewolf fangs into the mask, the helmet would channel there healing properties

by the time the surgery was complete Devin was saved and Gavin could begin his revenge on Chris Argent


End file.
